fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here, here, here, and here. Thanks For messages left here on this talk page, I will respond on this talk page. It gets confusing and tiresome having to jump from talk page to talk page to read a conversation or add a comment.--Otherarrow 04:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Since you archived my question... It never got answered. Can you read this and tell me if I missed any grammar mistakes? Late Arrival --Thenewguy34 11:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :You did fine. I didn't say anything because I had nothing to say.--Otherarrow 16:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Archetype 1. Any reason for a Murdock sub-archetype? Can't we just add them to Camus? 2. Also, would Siglud qualify as an Oifey, since he also starts out promoted, and, though is outclassed by other units, can hold his own through the rest of the game (until he dies)? --Thenewguy34 22:56, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :1. I felt they didn't have the same "my master right or wrong" thing that Camus and his ilk had, but upon inspection, it seems there is no real difference, and I may be wrong. 2.Siglud is a lord. You have to use him, no matter what. Whether he counts regardless is up to you.--Otherarrow 23:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) But, would Cellica from FE2 qualifies as a Nyna and Midayle from FE4 qualifies as a Gordin also? 23:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Cellica is a Lord. Also, Midayle isn't young or inexperienced, and also rides a horse.--Otherarrow 23:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Uhh? Eirika is in the Nyna Archetype list and she's a lord also. Archetype page in Nyna section: "Eirika notably has a brother who also survives and is also a lord, but still fits the Archetype." 23:59, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Then remove her. If we counted lords, we'd be adding every lord and then some. Geez.--Otherarrow 00:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Why remove her? I think she still fits. 00:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Poll When is a new poll being put up?--Thenewguy34 18:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Votes for Featured Articles Umm... I got a question? When the rules say for voting with For and Against on under the nomination. Should it be one vote (either For or Against) from one user have to put it in and they cannot vote the other one with a different Opinion in this one: Fire Emblem Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles#Raven. And I see the anon (71.187.189.217) have returned and I can't tell if he doesn't know hes an IP/Unregistered User or probably didn't understand the rules. "For each vote under a nomination, be sure to put either For, if you second the nomination, or Against, if you oppose the nomination, at the beginning of your vote! The Total will be calculated as Votes For subtracted by Votes Against." 02:39, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :I do think that if someone disagrees with a nomination, they have the right to say so even if they voted for something else. If someone nominates a subpar article after you nominated a good article, would it be fair that you would be unable to dispute the other nomination because you already voted for? One vote for is to stop people from nominating or voting for multiple articles, which would just be problematic.--Otherarrow 04:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I created a new poll for the main page! Which game do you want released overseas the most? *Fire Emblem: Gaiden FE2 (with Alm and Celica or however you spell her name) *Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu (FE4, with Siglud and Celice) *Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 (FE5, with Leaf as the main character) *Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi (FE6, with Roy) *Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~(FE12- Marth's 2nd story) *Fire Emblem: Kakusei (FE13, the upcoming game with Krom and the holy kingdom of Iris) Since the current poll has been around for so long. Should we put it up?--Thenewguy34 13:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Policy I might ask you to block me for a period of the time (preferably 7 days, or even a month) in the next couple of months. This is to enforce me punishing myself for dumb acts in real life. I'm not asking yet, I'm just letting you know.--Thenewguy34 01:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Seal of Approval I need your seal of approval so I know you are going to do this at my request. All you need to know is that I'm punishing. Yes, I am indeed sane. --Thenewguy34 22:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Why do I need to block you again? I think at most, your only wrong doing is being a tad bit too harsh on newer users. And even that isn't enough to be punishable. You say you did something in real life, but that is none of my business and I don't see how that would affect you editing here.--Otherarrow 23:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Foobar What is with all of this stuff? All I see is or since the wikia community was shut down an hour ago, where all I saw was the word "foobar". Do you know why, or would I be better to take this question to community central? --Thenewguy34 12:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Update Never mind. It just got fixed. But what was that all about?--Thenewguy34 12:27, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know. It looked to me like vandalism.--Otherarrow 13:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Permission for Admin Rights? Community Central:Adoption requests#Fire Emblem Wikia Brandon Rhea said I maybe have to ask you about for getting admin rights for this wiki and I wanted to help out for getting ride of some of unnecassery pages for housekeeping, deleting Spam, and delete Vandalism, and plus block any user who done horrible on the wiki. Is that ok? 01:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure why you want admin rights. It's not like there is too much for me to handle or anything. Also, you going and begging the higher ups for admin rights behind my back isn't getting you any points in my book. I'm starting to not trust you enough for admin rights really. Isn't this the second time you've tried to beg someone into giving them to you? If the time comes when we need another admin, I will be sure to let everyone know.--Otherarrow 02:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I am not actually begging, I wanted to help out the wiki, I get confused sometimes. I'll message to the Community Central about it to make sure. 02:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I appreciate your enthusiasm to help out, but trying to ask for rollback or admin rights isn't the way to get those things. (unless it's a case where the Wiki's admins are inactive, and an admin is needed, but that is a different story) It gives off the impression that you want those things because you think you will have more "power" over the wiki, which I hope is not your motivation. Continue editing as you have been doing, you are doing a fine job after all, and when the time comes for another moderator or such, I will be sure to consider you. Don't worry about it.--Otherarrow 02:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Being an admin is not for everyone. This is my opinion, but I've seen your edits and I think you're a little far off from being viable. But that doesn't mean I'm any better. I'm not fit to be admin either; yhe whole reason I'm admin of the http://chemistry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Chemistry Wiki is because I'm watching over the ghost town (and I also know about the subject, which was why I chose chemistry). Everyone wants admin rights but doesn't realize how much work it can be, even if being admin of this wiki is easier than some like the more active wikis like Skyrim or Community Central.--Thenewguy34 11:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC) 67.78.13.210 (He hasn't created a profile, which is why the wikia says the page doesn't exist) He keeps vandalizing (removing all content) from pages, and then he undoes his revisions. Personally, I find it annoying. Is this viable enough for him to be blocked?--Thenewguy34 20:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm. The fact that he is undoing his own vandalism seems strange. If he starts back up again, I'll block him. Sorry about that.--Otherarrow 20:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC)